The New Life of Being Outside
by L. Nassie
Summary: After Finn, Keiro, and Attia finally make it Outside, Attia and Keiro begin to develop a relationship and meet some obstacles that may affect them.
1. Chapter 1

"Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to speak about Natalie that way." Keiro snaps at Attia.

Attia and Keiro had been some sort of couple for two months until Keiro had found a new "playtoy" a week after he hadn't showed up in Attia's room one night, which had caused their relationship to fall apart. This led to Attia insulting Natalie whenever she could.

"Jealous?" Attia questioned, "Why should I be jealous of some whore you found walking around Court drunk as hell?"  
She immediately stands up from her chair and starts towards the doors, wanting to get away from Keiro as soon as possible. Not long after, she hears heavier footsteps following behind her.

Keiro grabs hold of her wrist and turns her around to face him. "You know, not every woman I meet is drunk to begin with.

"Really? That's kind of hard to believe." Attia's voice dripping with coldness.

"It would be easier if you just told me what bothers you so much!"

"Nothing bothers me. You can do whatever you want and I wouldn't give a single fuck. Besides, it's not new for you to just leave people behind once you've gotten what _you_ want."

Before Attia has time to react, Keiro slaps Attia across the face, causing her to fall to the ground. Several of Attia's guards quickly grab hold of Keiro while the rest attend to Attia.

As Keiro thrashes to get free, he yells, "Everything isn't my fault you know! You're the one who started bitching about things and won't even admit that something bothers you. What is it that you want to hear?! That out of all the other women at Court, you're my last choice? Is that it?!"

Keiro's expression quickly softens and his anger disappears once he sees tears roll down Attia's cheeks.

"A-Attia...I didn't mean-" Keiro stammers, but doesn't continue when Attia quickly rushes out of the room, leaving Keiro feeling immense stabs of guilt.

He looks down at his hand and is shocked to see how red it is. He hadn't meant to hit Attia that hard but his anger lost control. All he thinks about at this moment is Attia.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning everyone except Attia joined together in the dining room to eat breakfast, completely unaware that Attia had run away last night with the company of one of her guards.

Breakfast was uncomfortably silent as a result of yesterday's event until a stall-keeper rushes into the room out of breath. It takes a few seconds for him to regain his breath before he informs Finn and Claudia that Attia had taken a horse and left Court along with her guard. Hearing this news, Keiro looks up from his breakfast, worry drowning his face. He quickly stands up from his chair and is about to walk out of the room until Finn says to him, "Where will you be going? You have no clue where she even went."

"I don't know but I just have to go look for her. She could be hurt for all I-" Keiro answers but is cut off when the guard Attia had ran away with barges into the room, his armor damaged and face cut and bruised.

No one needed to ask what happened since the guard had immediately blurted out, "We were attacked, sir!"

"Where's Attia?" Keiro questions with alarm.

"I had tried to protect her but I was knocked by two of the men. The rest took her as hostage."

Finn enters the conversation, "Where were you two when you got attacked?"

"By the forest. We rode for about 20 minutes away from Court until the group of men had attacked us."

Keiro no longer stays to hear the rest of the conversation as he dashes out of the room and rides on a horse to look for Attia. His mind becomes an ocean of uncontrolled thoughts with guilt and worry seeping through him. What have I done? This is all my fault. Only one name rings in his mind: Attia.

As he reaches the forest, he quickly dismounts from the horse and enters through the forest looking for Attia. Not long after he spots her by a camp, tied up and unconcious. He quickly and quietly takes out the three men by the fire before he frees Attia from the ropes. He attempts to embrace her in his arms but she flinches at his touch which causes him to back away with alarm.

"It's okay..I promise I won't hurt you again, ever." Keiro reassures.

This seems to calm Attia down since she doesn't resist to Keiro's embrace. He feels her trembling against his chest and soon enough he can hear her quietly sobbing.

"All of it was real again. Everything before you and Finn.."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It hurts." Attia says as she buries her head further into his chest.

"It's okay; I'm here now. Let's get back home."

Attia gives a small nod before Keiro carries her in his arms and lifts her up onto the horse. He climbs up behind her and puts his arms to her sides, grabbing on the the reins. He can feel Attia relaxing back into his chest as they ride home in silence. 


End file.
